As home entertainment components multiply, so do the remote control devices that accompany them. In an effort to limit the number of remotes a viewer must juggle to control his various components, programmable remote controls have been introduced that may be programmed with the various command codes used by various components, so that a single remote control can be aimed at whatever component the viewer wants to control and then manipulated to send the desired command to the component.